At present, owing to the growth of electronic communication industries, user devices (e.g., electronic devices such as smartphones, cellular phones, electronic schedulers, personal complex terminals, laptop computers, and the like) are becoming necessities to modern society and becoming significant means for delivery of fast changing information. Such user devices provide a graphical user interface (GUI) environment using a touch screen, as well as a variety of multimedia based on a web environment.
Also, the user device may be operatively coupled to, or a variety of electronic components may be mounted to a user device so as to provide a variety of functions. For example, a stylus providing a function of writing or drawing may be mounted to a user device. As another example, a stereo speaker module may be mounted to the user device to provide stereo sound when using a music function of the device. A communication module (e.g., a near field communication (NFC) module) providing functions of communication with other electronic devices through a network may also be mounted to a user device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.